Megaman Battle Network 4:Lan's New Life
by DJDarkmaster
Summary: This story covers what happened the day after the award ceremony in Battle Network 4.As of now it is Rated K but I may Update the rating if i put in anything that requires me to do so.


Well, this is my first fanfic and it is about Megaman Battle Network 4, if you have played that game you know that it left you hanging by a thread That is what this fanfic is all about. What happens after the award ceremony. I am writing it to answer that ever burning question, What Happened to Dr. Regal? and the other, less prevalent questions like Does Mayl really like Lan? And if she does, Will Lan(sharp as a bowl of spoons) Hikari EVER figure out that she has a crush on himCoughthedatecough  
If you have any compliments, constructive criticism,or ideas to make the story flow or sound better please feel free to post that here. 

Enjoy!

Megaman Battle Network 4:  
The Epilogue

Three days after the awards ceremony…  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
Megaman:LAN! WAKE UP ALREADY!  
Lan:Uhh..C'mon Mega, 5 more minutes Megaman:Your going to Castillo with Mayl again today WHOOSH  
Lan:Ah! I almost forgot,Gets PET,Hey Mega any mail today?  
Megaman:Yep, theres one from dad,lemme read it:Lan, Ill be home tomorrow, please be ready to go when I get home, mom already knows.  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
Mayl(on phone):Hey Lan, meet me at my house in 5 minutes ok?  
Lan:Ok.  
Five minutes later At Mayl's House…  
Lan:Hello, Chaud? Chaud(on phone):Lan, Mayl meet me in front of Higsby's in 5 minutes,You need to show up ,ill explain then Call terminates

In Front of Higsby's Chip shop…

Chaud:Lan,Mayl I want you to follow me…Dont ask questions, they will be answered when we get there.  
Lan and Mayl turn to look at each other and silently wonder what is going on. Then they turn to Chaud and nod then follow him silently to The offical's Station in Electown.  
In The Official NetBattler's station,Chaud's Superior's Office… An offical walks in…  
Mr.Hicoseme:Welcome,Chaud,Lan,Mayl, sit down.  
They sit Now, im sure you are wondering why you are here. Relax, You arent in trouble.  
Now, I understand that you two children have been through a lot more than most of our Officials have,  
Lan Hikari And Mayl Sakuri you two have been chosen to become Officials, Do You Accept?  
Lan:Yes I do Sir.  
Mr.Hicoseme:And you Young Lady?  
Mayl:Yes Sir, I Accept, Someone has to look out for Lan… she mumbles Mr.Hicoseme:Good,Let me see Your PETs so i can update them…  
They pass them over, he updates them and returns them…  
Good. Now, you have been recruited for a few reasons and Lan, your skill is one of them, Mayl you were selected for your resourcefullness and recent talent, i see that you just started NetBattling for the Eagle Tournament, Your wins convince me that like Megaman you too will become just as skilled.  
Chaud will be your supervisor, You will report to him or Protoman after each mission. I will call you with your first mission or as we call it your 'Zero Mission…  
Chaud,Hikari,Sakuri You may carry on…  
They leave the office…  
Chaud:Hmph,Lan I cant belive it myself, but it just happened…  
He Smiles I always knew you would do it…and you Mayl, I had a feeling you would too…just so that you could be there as he's been a few times before…  
Mayl blushes fiercely, Lan doesn't seem to notice…  
Mayl:…I-I She realizes what Chaud meant and blushes even more fiercely…  
Lan blushes slightly too…  
Lan…  
They Leave Electown, Lan and Mayl head to Castillo while Chaud disappears into the crowd…

Castillo Entrance…

Mayl:Well were here,Lets go in…  
Lan:Mayl…Do you really…  
She looks at him with a sincere and gentle face, her eyes are filled with tears of joy Mayl:Yes,Lan I do, I Really do She hugs him and Lan finally understands how she feels… She sighs dreamily and they enter the Castillo…  
Two hours later…  
They Enter Mayl: (Giggle) That was fun!  
Lan:Yeah, and there was no beserk robots to spoil it either Megaman:Yeah, Im glad Shademan isnt around to cause trouble,its a good thing we deleted him too.  
A man walks up to Lan Holding a Black PET Shademan:Wh-wh-wheeeeeeeeee! you spoke too soon Megaman

Lan:AH! Shademan!?!?! But, didn't we delete you a few weeks back!  
Shademan:Did You? ah yes I remember now. well I'm back now Wh-wh-wh-wheeeeeeeee Man:Dont worry, he wont do anything anytime soon. (flashes official badge) Follow me.  
They follow him back to the official station

The Official's station…  
Man:Your mission is to take this PET that has Shademan on it to Netopia and take it to the station there and give it to a Sharo official named Raika and his navi Searchman Lan:Ah! That name rings a bell,Oh we fought him in the In the Red Sun tournament Megaman:Yeah,but he's a bit cautious you know. Remember when we met him last time?  
Lan:Yeah, all too well. I just hope he's not as hostile as he was last time Megaman:Yeah.  
Mayl:Well that sounds easy to do.  
Roll:Yeah,And we get to go to Netopia too Man:Sakuri,You cover Hikari. We never send a new official out alone. Chaud will accompany you and take over the mision should You,Hikari,your Navi or Megaman fall in the line of duty and he will also serve as your instructor. Do You Accept?  
Lan:Yessir Mayl:Yessir Man:Good, I hope you have a safe trip.Dissmised.  
Chaud:Ok, c'mon you two lets get that Reckless dark navi there before he tries to do anything stupid,  
Chaud jacks into the PET Protoman, Make sure he doesnt do anything stupid.  
Protoman:Yes sir.  
In the PET…  
Shademan:Ah Protoman,what a surprise. I suppose you are going to keep me here arent you? Protoman:Yep. Dont try anything or ill have to slice you up.  
Looks at his sword,examining it for flaws. Shademan entertains himself by torturing with a virus he had summoned.He would slowly destroy it by yanking data bits out of it and laugh at it's squeals of pain then laugh more at the various bugs it caused when he did that, and when the virus finally deleted itself he laughed so hard it startles Protoman,who jumps up and FlashSwish but realizes there is no threat so he intentionally misses by an inch Protoman:You sick Navi, I ought to delete you now, Im not against deleting a virus but that method is a sickening waste of time and contributes to the mutation of viruses,Play time is over.  
Flash Clack a pair of cuffs appear on Shademan's hands, Protoman then smirks.  
Protoman:There thats better.  
Chaud(outside PET):Jack out,Protoman Protoman:Yes sir Protoman Jacks Out…  
An hour later…

Netopia Officials HQ…

Man at desk:Chaud! Hikari! Sakuri! Raika is expecting you! right this way.  
He leads them to a waiting room Chaud passes the PET to Lan

Chaud:Here,Lan you give it to him since you seem to know him

Lan:O-ok Door Opens Whack!  
Chaud jumps in front and holds Raika back.  
Lan:Oof!  
Lan drops to his knees Mayl:Oh! Lan! You ok!  
Lan:Uggh,Yea im ok. What did I do to deserve that?  
Drops His PET and the PET with Shademan on it Raika:Leave now Lan, and you too young lady, This is official business Raika sees both PETs and picks them up,  
Megaman:Hey! That wasnt very nice attacking a fellow official!  
Raika:Shut up Twerp! Or ill send Searchman in there, Open the ID file on your operator NOW!  
Megaman:Ok…here A look of disbelief and fear crosses his face.  
Raika:I-I-I knew they were sending a couple of rookies with you but, HIM?  
Mayl, who is hovering over Lan as he recovers from the blow turns and gives Raika an evil look and issues a slight growl then turns back to Lan and continues to hover over Lan with a renewed look of concern on her face.  
Lan then gets up. Mayl also gets up and continues to glare at Raika as she stands there at Lan's side.  
Lan,who is also glaring at him seems as if he would explode in anger if it were not for Chaud's presence and the fact that Raika is better trained in fighting than he.  
Chaud:You do know this incident will go on your record dont you?  
Raika: (Sighs) Yes sir.  
Raika then returns Lan's PET to him and notices Mayl's look of anger.  
Raika(under his breath):Hmmm…  
He then smiles at her, Mayl then glares even harder and unconciencesly scoots toward Lan as if to say 'im spoken for' or 'im not single', Lan notices as well which causes him to glare even harder at Raika as if to say 'She's mine!' Raika then smiles even broader at Lan carefully as if surpressing a laugh He then speaks,choosing his words carefully as if he didnt intend to embarrass them with his observation.  
Raika:I see you two are very close friends…  
Mayl,who realizes what he has implied, blushes deeply and mumbles

Mayl:Yeah,we've known each other since 1st grade…  
Lan,who looks as if would turn red as a beet if he wasnt so angry at Raika at the present moment, nods quietly, still obviously trying to contain his anger.  
Chaud:Hmm, I have noticed a slight bit more closeness between them lately also,However It is good to know that your observation skills havent degraded since the Sharo army kicked you out, I hope you will make a much better official than I predict Lan to be…  
Lan blushes furiously & Mayl blushes even more deeply than before, Lan growls

Lan:You are SO GETTING TRASHED in our next NetBattle, and it will soon I promise…  
Lan storms away and Mayl follows reluctantly,still red with embarassment…  
They walk into an empty room and close the door…  
Megaman:Lan,uh you kinda challenged Chaud back there so I wouldnt surprised if he holds you to it sometime soon…  
Lan:I know…I guess I did kinda blow my top there after what he said…sigh  
Mayl:Yeah,hehe. But that was not the way I intended to reveal our secret, I havent even told Yai yet…  
Lan:Relax,Mayl.Chaud is too much into his job to let it out anyway, the worst that can happen is the other officials in our office will find out…  
Mayl:Yeah, I guess you are right. They wont tease us about it since most of them are probably married anyway…  
She smiles brightly and knock on the door is heard. She opens it and Chaud & Raika Enter.  
Chaud:I am sorry if my last statement embarrased or offended you Mayl…  
Mayl(Smiling cheerfully):Its ok Chaud. Its true, we do have feelings for each other. Dont we Lan?  
Lan(Embarrassed):Yeah, I guess so…  
Mayl:(Giggle)I guess he still a bit shy about it in front of you guys…  
Chaud:I know you wont expect this coming from me or Raika but we too have girlfriends too…Dont worry we wont say a word until you are ready to.  
But what i just said doesnt mean that I have forgotten your challenge either and if you spill what i just told you to anyone else ill pound you into the ground you hear?  
Raika:Same here, If you spill…  
Draws finger aross throat and makes a slicing sound Ill kill you.  
Lan:Right Back at Ya!  
Mayl:Ohhhhhhhhhhh! You guys are so-  
Raika(raises eyebrows):Competitive that it drives you nuts? So secretive about actually being friends? Difficult to understand? (laughs)  
Lan and Chaud laugh at this too and Mayl cant help but laugh too

Mayl:And how did you know!  
Raika:My girl asks the same questions when I act cruel. Why? You ask,Because we have a reputation to uphold ,thats why. Dont spill or ill really be steamed…  
Mayl:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, you'll be steamed. How scary! (Giggles)  
Raika:Well I had better get Shademan to Sharo before I get into trouble. Lan, if we meet again maybe we can battle and i will certanly make it a point not to lose.  
Lan:Your on!  
Chaud:Which reminds me,You still owe me a battle…Follow me.  
Lan and Mayl follow Chaud to the Official NetBattler Practice Arena Lan and Chaud jack-in to the NetBattle Machine and start to battle One thrashing of Protoman later…  
They jack-out and head back for Electopia On the Airplane…  
Lan and Chaud continue to badmouth each other much to Mayl's dismay…

To Be Continued…


End file.
